Puzzle Piece
by MistressOfHorror
Summary: Murdoc hasn't seen his mother in years. Locked in a Mental Hospital, suffering from Schizophrenia, Murdoc doesn't think he could bear to see her. But one day, Murdoc gets a call from her psychiatrist. And he's forced to go see her with the band.
1. A Phone Call

**Puzzle Piece **

A middle aged man of about forty years old rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the woman in the fully padded cell. Long black stringy hair mixed with many gray streaks was thrown all about her face, even in front of her mismatched eyes, one a deep brown that almost looked black, and the other a dark pink which actually gave off the impression that it was a red color.

She was huddled in a color, light blue hospital gown on with matching in color pants. However, the white straight-jacket that was put on her carefully showed through just how violent she could really be.

The doctor already knew this however, he was new to being her psychiatrist but had been in enough violent sessions to know her true colors which were far from the docile facade she showed in that very instant.

He swallowed thoughtfully and then nodded his head, a nurse right beside him to help him if he needed any even though he was a very independent man and followed by the old saying that if you wanted something done correctly, then you should always do it yourself.

"Mrs. Tretim." The doctor said aloud to the female patient who gave no response. "Mrs. Tretim, would you happen to have any relatives alive? Lovers or offspring, friends or family at all?"

She then slowly looked up and nodded slowly. "I have a lover still alive.."

The psychiatrist looked thoroughly amazed. That was the first intelligent response he had ever gotten out of her before. "Yes, dear? What might be his name?" He asked encouragingly.

" Sebastian Niccals or Jacob Niccals..or Sebastian Jacob Niccals..it all depends on who's asking.." She gave a soft smile at the old saying her lover had given off to people who asked of him.

"Niccals? Well, I hope I don't blatantly sound ignorant when I say this but, my niece is a huge fan of Gorillaz and she spools off about them a lot of the time and she's always talking about a bassist in the band. Murdoc Niccals I believe it was. Might this be..offspring? Yours if I could be so bold to ask?"

The old woman gave out a soft laughing but made no move to answer.

The nurse leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Murdoc Niccals is her only offspring sir, her and Jacob Niccals son. Hans Niccals was Murdoc's older brother, however, it's not of her offspring."

The doctor nodded and then cleared his throat. "Do you deny that Murdoc is your child ?"

That woman only cackled further and then ended as she slumped over, asleep or worn out as it seemed.

The man sighed and looked at the nurse. "As it's usually public, I have heard a many of times that Murdoc Niccals has been in and out of jail and has done some pretty odd interviews, almost sounding as though...he's just not all there, correct?"

"As his files suggest."

The doctor nodded. "I want to be on the phone with this Murdoc Niccals in no less then thirty minutes. He needs to be examined immediately."

And with that said the Doctor Carson stepped feverishly out of the room as he made way to his office, Nurse Patricia closely behind.

* * *

"'ou lil' runt!" A shaggy haired bassist called out from the couch as he watched some sort of horse race that hadn't even gone on yet.

"Muds? They haven't even let the horses out yet." Russel said sitting next to the man who was growling fiendishly at the television.

Murdoc looked over at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Wot?"

Russel then raised an eyebrow also. "I said the race hasn't even begun yet."

"I know that."

Russel then shook his head and looked at the TV. "Then why were you calling the horse a runt?"

"'cause 'e looks like one dudn't he?"

Russel shook his head and gave out a small laugh.

"I mean really! Look at his tiny lil' toothpicky legs! That ratty, stringy blonde hair! It's even hunched ova'! Either it's old, or it was born with an STD."

Russel looked back at him and scoffed. 2-D, who resided to the floor who was next to Murdoc's feet looked up and gave a huge grin.

"Ya' fink a horse could be born wit' an STD Murdoc?" 2D asked curiously, a stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"Well, that one can." He grumbled, still not being able to fight a small smile on his lips.

Noodle gave a disgusted look at the lot of men who found the joke humorous and then turned her attention to the ringing of a phone.

"I'll get it!" Noodle called out happily and stood up carefully as she picked up the phone which was on the end table next to Russel.

"Hallo! This is Noodle speaking from Gorillaz!" She answered cheerfully waiting for an answer.

Murdoc looked over curiously, hoping it wasn't someone from down at the pub that he had been in last night, he had a made quite a few of enemies in just last night, it was honestly not his fault that they decided to ask if he would leave at closing time for once!

"Oh, okay. Yes, Murdoc-san is right here."

Murdoc swallowed, almost fully convinced that it was going to be that bartender, ready to fight right outside of Kong.

Murdoc shakily took the phone and cleared his throat.

"Ello?" He answered gruffly.

"Hello , it has come to my attention that your mother is a patient here at Strellington Mental Hospital and it has also come to my attention she a schizophrenic, correct?" The intellectual voice replied in one long sentence.

"Yea'..Yea' tha's right." Murdoc replied.

"Well in recent er..studies, I have realized that it might be best if you would come down for a quick examination."

"E-Examination?" Murdoc asked in a gruff, curious voice.

"Yes , just a few quick tests to make sure that the Schizophrenia was no passed down genetically."

"Schiz-..Genetically?"

"Yes sir, If you could come down at about four O'clock today then we could most likely have you out by six or seven. If this isn't convenient then we might be able to work out a different time for you. It would be best to have some sort of family come with you. Perhaps your father if you wish?"

"No. I'm not bringin' 'im down there. He's a bloody drunken maniac with nothing better ta' do then ruin me life. Forget that all together mate." Murdoc replied regaining some coherence by the words.

Russel cocked an eyebrow at the man who sat up stiffly in a pure nanosecond.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but it really would be best to bring some sort of family if you could..I hear you have an older brother? Hannibal if I shouldn't be mistaken."

"My older brother? I dunno what happened to him, last I heard he had gotten shot, through the stomach, don' believe he woulda' lived through tha' one eh?"

Noodle gasped from her spot on the floor and put a hand over her mouth.

Murdoc stole a quick glance at her and then took his attention back to the phone.

"I'm very sorry sir but anyhow, I suppose today would be alright then?"

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the mans eagerness.

"S' fine. Four ya' say? Well you can examine me all ya' want ta' Doc but I ain't like her."

"Right, right. It's purely precautions sir. Don't worry. I'll be glad to see you at four, goodbye."

And with that the phone went to static in an instant.

Murdoc handed the phone back to a slightly disturbed guitarist and then cleared his throat looking back at the TV.

"What was that all about man?"

"Some loony bin. Want's to examine me or something at the mental hospital."

"What? Why would he want ta' do that man?" Russel asked slightly concerned by then.

"My mother's a Schizophrenic. It's genetic though..he wan's ta' make sure I ain't got any of that stupid-" Murdoc looked down at the young guitarist and then cleared his throat.

"That I didn't get what my mother has."

Russel nodded, slightly appreciative that he didn't go into detail about what his mother was and sat back.

" What was he talkin' bout' ya' brother for Murdoc?" 2D then asked slightly interested as he looked up aty the bassist, slightly fearful at being kicked or hit by the question, but all the same he couldn't help but feel the need to ask the question.

"Wanted me to bring family wit' me. Bloke doesn't know what 'e's talkin' 'bout. I'm goin' alone. I ain't brigin them."

"Murdoc, you ain't goin' alone man, were comin' with you. We ain't jus' gonna let you go off to some loony bin and then hope that you actually come back." Russel smiled.

"Oh, gee, thanks Russ." Murdoc replied with a small frown on his lips even though Murdoc couldn't deny the fact that he was slightly happier and felt more at ease when he thought about how they were coming.

But there was still that small thought in the back of his head, his mother. She was still there, and he could remember why he had been given away to his father.

When he had first been born, it had already been set up for him to be shipped to his father since she was in a mental hospital and couldn't possibly care for a baby there, but they left her alone for one minute, only to get the next guard inside her cell and she had tried to strangle Murdoc. She had hardly accomplished the task before the guard came in and took the small baby away, taking it to Jacob Niccals house at once.

Murdoc swallowed slowly. Suddenly, he didn't feel like watching the horse races much more, with that thought in mind, he resided to his Winnebago without anyone questioning him, they felt that if they questioned or gave him sympathy it would only worsen his mood and for this, Murdoc was almost thankful that he wasn't given sympathy.

**I really hope you guys like this! No, sorry for all you people who like yaoi (I enjoy the reading of it at times too though..lol!) but it is not going to be a Murdoc/2D fic, really sorry. It's just gonna be a Murdoc/the entire band kind of thing. Hurt/comfort ya' know? :) So, I hope you like the first chap. and thank you if you leave a review! (Please do?) **


	2. Truth

**Puzzle Piece **

I stood in the middle of my Winnebago, looking much like the dullard if you were to ask me. Staring off into space. The difference was, was when 2D was staring off into space, he usually wasn't thinking about a whole lot. Not that I had ever asked him, but the look on his face, that blank look, I wouldn't ever admit it but scared me half to death to see him like that. His face was ghostly pale, those hollow eyes that didn't show any emotion, or any you could find, and those straight lips, down almost as if they were just made that way. It reminded me of something close to death.

I've seen five people die with my very eyes, right in front of me, and the first thing that came to mind when I see faceache like that almost every morning when the pills just haven't started to kick in yet, it almost makes me want to scream his name out and shake him until he screamed himself.

But my expression was much different. I stood in Winnebago, in the middle, and frowned. I was just staring off into space either. To the indecisive, and uninterested human eye, I might look as if I was but in all actuality, I was staring at the picture that seemed to be staring me down.

It's title underneath said Sebastian Jacob Niccals and with a huge grin, a long pointy nose, and daring eyes underneath a great big top-hat. The name didn't read lies. It had been at least 22 or 23 years since I had seen him last. Not that, that was a bad thing really. I don't think that bloody drunken rat would know what to do if I was right in front of his miserable thin face anyway.

My thoughts were left behind in a trail though as a sudden banging arose from the door. I goraned and slap my face with my own hand as I walked towards the door.

"Stop that banging! Stop that banging!" I yelled as I opened the door to be face to face with the drummer of our band. "Whad' ya' want lards?"

He sighed and riased an eyebrow slightly as he put a hand on one hip.

"If ya' wanna' get there, we gotta' go..._now._"

I noticed his foot began to tap and I rolled my eyes once more before to turn around and look at the broken clock hanging on my door, a dart straight through the worthless thing. I groaned before Russel gave out a small laugh.

I glared at him before he spoke, "It's eleven. Let's _go_."

I rolled my eyes but complied like a good little boy should. I smiled sourly before stepping out of my precious Winnebago and locking the door behind me.

"I really don' wanna go ya' know. We could just stay here ya' know." I murmured.

He didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care to hear what I had to say before he motioned with his hand to come on. At first I began to think he was motioning to me, I opened my mouth to yell at him that I was coming but then I realized on the other side of the garage 2D and Noodle had been waiting.

I shut my mouth and growled in my throat before opening the passenger side to the Geep.

"You don' wanna drive Muds?" Russel asked thoroughly surprised.

"No." I answered curtly as I sat down in the leather and gave out a well deserved sigh.

Usually I didn't allow anyone to drive the thing other than I, myself, and me. It was mine. And what was mine, well hell! It was bloody mine and that's all that needed to be explained to anybody!

I groaned as Russel shrugged and sat in the drivers seat, sticking the key in and turning it on with a nice _'purr' _

I almost chuckled if it weren't for my mood in the first place. I imagined Russel sitting on a cat and that almost brought my mood up but surely enough, I was stuck in a rut.

I watched on out the windshield as he backed up and only gave out a sigh of half relief when we got out of the garage, down the zombie infested landfill, and onto a main road of some sort.

I noticed Russel looking my way every so often and I growled at it softly, but I tried not to say much. I wasn't really in the mood to explain anything and then get into a therapy session. I had, had enough of those in my life.

Each one was so said a failure. By me.

I could hardly bite back my tongue though as I noticed his motherly-instincts shining through more and more on the way there. I tried to ignore it though and come up with a reason, my first one was that he may of been raised by all women.

That's what made my heart almost stop, my eyes widen, my mouth come agape, and make it hard to breath altogether. Usually I didn't receive a flashback while still fully conscious, in a dream, or rather nightmare most of the time, is when I would recieve these little spools of old times gone and past, rarely did I ever get 'em altogether anyway, but that one sentence seemed to unearth some sort of emotion that I had long past put away.

_'People are gonna think your bein' raised by women!'_

_Another hard smack across the face caused my lip to break open, my salty tears mixed in with the open wounds all up and down my face and caused a harsh sting as I tried to ramble out some words. _

_'D-Da'-' I was cut off by a swift kick into my right leg. _

_A loud crack rang out through the room and a blood curdling scream followed. _

_'Daddy!' I yelled out to him and he punched me in the side of the face as I fell. _

_He spit on me quickly and stumbled backwards in his drunken stupor. _

_'Don' you' eva' call me tha'!' He screeched as he turned away and stormed off into the living room down the hallway. _

_I continued to sob and cry but he tried to ignore it as I could tell. I was glad. That meant he wasn't going to hurt me for crying that time. He was going to let me, he was cutting me a break. _

_I looked at the stairs to see my older brother Hannibal there. He never got beat. He was more of a slave boy then a punching bag. My father found him more useful to him. He was odler and could do more for him, I was young and undeniably stupid, to him that was. _

_'Murdoc?' He whispered as he ran down the stairs. _

_He ran to my side, my eight year old frame racking with loud sobs. _

_' 'S gonna be alrigh' Muds..you know betta' than ta' call him Dad, you know very well to especially never call him Daddy. What's the matter with you?' _

_I sniffed and stifled another ring of sobs before he looked down at my leg. He rolled up my pants leg and looked at the horrific sight. My leg was twisted and mangled, black and blue from end to end and the huge swelling there would make any tough man want to puke. _

_Hans turned away and cringed. _

_'Hans! Git me another drink!' My father yelled out. _

_'Y-Yes Mr. Niccals!' He called out and then looked back at my torn up, bleeding face. _

_I had began to become calm then and I let my head drop. _

_'Don' go to sleep Muds..I'm gonna get an ambulance. Stay how you are. I don't care if I get beat all my life, I promise an ambulance, alrigh'?' _

_I nodded slowly, trying to fight the sleep as I stuck my thumb into my mouth and tried to curl up but found it impossible to do with my leg in it's current form. _

_I watched as his feet pattered off and no matter how hard I tried not to do it, I drifted off to sleep, it was so much better than being awake, I thought I was dead and that's when I had been happiest. _

I shivered for a second and shook my head softly after clearing my throat. Looking back at Russ, I was thankful that he wasn't looking at me at that very moment. I looked back out the window and watched as each tree went past, trying to think about Hans or my father.

Both just made me sick.

X

Three Hours Later

X

I sat up straight as I noticed my old hometown coming into view. slowly until we passed an old general store and I knew we were right on the outside of it. The town was almost built in a circle like formation, my house, unfortunately, was in the very heart of it all. In the very center, my house stood tall and proud in it's gothic, dark power. It was huge mansion, ravens and vultures everywhere along the house.

My father practically owned half the town with all the money he had, I was just waiting for the day I could read his obituary in the newspaper. Everyone thought I read it for a good laugh, they were right, the day Jacob's face showed up there, I would do a dance and squeal like a school girl.

"Hm'..kinda silent around here huh?" Russel commented and he looked around at the old fashion cottage looking stores, brick roads and altogether old fashion kind of towns empty streets.

"yea'..'round here it is. Once ya' get a lil' farther in, it gets a little more social." I replied slowly as I looked out at the old sights.

2D smiled as Noodle took photo's from the back. It's wasn't hard since you weren't a loud to go over fifteen miles per hour on the particular street we were on, which we had to ride all the way there. I would take at least an forty-five minutes to get to the other end from where we standed.

As we continued on we began to see more and more people out and about. It was a bit too short though, cause when you started to see more and more people, that's when you got to be a bit too close to my old house for my mood to be fixed on '_just fine'. _I watched, heart sinking lowly as I began to see the top of the house over the buildings.

"Where did you live Murdoc-san?" Noodle coincidentally asked as she took one more snapshot of a person who seemed to gasp in surprise mixed with confusion and offense.

"Er..you'll see it in a minute.." I replied quietly as I cleared my throat when we passed once more store to see the dark castle-like mansion looming over. It was dead center around some stores, a gate was around the entire thing with a good amount of yard all around it. It almost seemed that hell had frozen over and that's what it had left on earth as proof.

Russel stared in awe.

"You..lived..._there?_" He asked shocked at what he saw.

"yea'.." I said as I sunk down in my seat.

I could feel my bones vibrate underneath my skin and short flashbacks glimpsed in my head, I could only shake them away as I almost expected to see my father standing there, waiting to beat me after school.

He would take me in, acting as if though a good father, and then once inside he would walk me up the stairs until we were on the third floor and beat me until I bled through my nose or mouth.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and then out.

"Ya' alright?" Russel asked a bit concerned I supposed.

"_Fine._" I replied as I continued to stare at the old house, wondering where the old man was at that very moment, that was until curtains opened up for a moment and an ugly familiar head looked down at the town with hate in his eyes, an evil grin on his face.

"..aaaand...there's my father..." I said pointing upwards at the very top of the house.

They all looked up at once, not wanting to miss the chance to see the wacko's father.

I turned my head away in disgust.

"Hm." Russel replied as he looked back at me, hand on my face.

"You guys had a good relationship?"

I looked back at him, death marked in my eyes. "I _don't _want to talk about that, thanks." I replied sarcastically.

Russel shrugged and backed off thankfully. It was only about twenty minutes though before he had to ask me where to go. I told him like it was yesterday. I remember perfectly how to get to that hospital. I used to plan when i was little how to get my mother out of there when I got older, don't remember why, but I did.

I memorized every possible way to get there, including from my house.

We pulled up a nice modern looking building. Big blue words sporting their name and nice, clean white walls along with an equally clean indoors.

I walked up to the front desk willingly and looked at the old nurse until she acknowledged me.

She gave small smile and I took that as my Que to begin speaking, so I did.

"Hi..uh, Murdoc Niccals? I'm here to-"

"Oh, Murdoc Niccals? Alright, good. Right on time. Dr. Carson has been expecting you." She cut me off as she led me down a hall, the rest of Gorillaz undeniably in tow.

We walked through various and many double doors before she led us to a sleek wooden door that looked like it had been newly polished to impress. All along the way I expected to pass a cell, labeled with my Mothers name, but never did it come and thankful that, that was so. I figured they kept the crazies on the other side anyway, but I couldn't help but just think..

"Mr. Niccals? Hello, I'm Dr. Carson." A hand was stretched out expectantly in front of my very face.

"Huh?" I replied and then shook my head. "Oh, right, right."

I shook his head awkwardly and then shrugged.

"Yeah.." I murmured. "Okay?"

He led me inside with a small smile, he looked all too excited for my tastes.

Surprisingly he led us all in and didn't tell them to bug off like most doctors.

"I see you brought your band. Do you feel as though they are family?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Do you think that I think they are family to me?" I asked him equally as curious.

He could obviously tell I was avoiding answering his questions.

"Mr. Niccals. Please make sure that you answer my questions as best as you can and try to avoid answering them in a question, alright? Were beginning our session now."

"Wait, wait, wait mate." I stummbled,

He grabbed a clip board as he sat down at his desk as he sat us all down in front of his own desk, he jsut so happened to have enough chairs there. Of course, I was led directly in the middle.

They tried to make you feel uncomfortable, I know they did. With their overstuffed chairs and hot lights..it seemed like an interrogation room more than anything. I should be able to know, I've been in them more than I could actually count with my toes and fingers.

"So, they stay here? The whole lot of 'em then?"

"I find it easier to evaluate it if their here. I doubt they would let you lie if they it's not true Mr. Niccals."

I twitched my eye at him giving me that name.

"Can you not call me _Mr. Niccals_?" I mocked him with air-quotations.

"Would your rather Murdoc?"

"Yea', I would actually." I responded sitting back a little more comfortable. Maybe he could be reasonable?

"Why don't you like being called the other name?"

Maybe not.

I sighed and scratched the top of my head.

"Does it sound too formal to you?" He egged on leaning back, ankle rested atop of his knee as he looke dover his glasses at me.

"No, it's not that mate, it's just..uh..My father was called that. I don't think I wanna be called the same thing as my father."

The psychiatrist raised an eyebrow as my eyes looked away from his expecting ones.

"Did you not have a good relationship with your father, Murdoc?"

Russel smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow. Expectantly. I growled and then looked up at the psychiatrists buggy little face.

"No, I didn't." I replied shortly.

He jotted something down and then cleared his throat, "What was wrong in this relationship?"

"What're you some kind of marriage councilor?" I joked with a small frown. "We didn't get along, who cares?"

"I care, Murdoc." he replied sitting up straighter.

My eyes widened, my heart practically stopped. Was that the first time I had ever been told that? My head was in a big fritz then. Half of me wanted to suddenly pour my guts to this guy who had those manipulating eyes, the other half of me wanted to get of the room faster than a cheetah.

I knew I couldn't leave the room without Russel catching the back of shirt or something first. So what could I actually do in all reality.

"H-He.." I began, wanting to stop myself so badly but hardly being able to. I was almost positive I was going through a panic attack in my mind, my heart raced and I could hardly breath.

"Go ahead Murdoc, it's alright, you can say it. Once you do, it'll feel as if you've lifted..a great ton of weight..off of your very shoulders.."

All in one sentence I blurted it out as quickly as possible for the whole room to hear. "He beat me."

The room was silent for a minute as I sat back in my chair, shocked at what I had just let everyone know.

Dr, Carson wrote something down and nodded. "I see...was it very bad?"

I cleared my throat and looked up at him slowly, nodding my head.

"Did your father drink a lot?"

I nodded again.

"Do you wish not to talk anymore?"

I looked at him and then looked down.

"I understand, I understand you Murdoc. I know a lot of people might not, but _I do_."

I wanted to glare at him but I felt as though I had already used every ounce of energy left inside of me.

"Do you usually tell people a lot about yourself?"

I shook my head, still looking at the floor more than anything.

"Are you usually this quiet?"

I just stared at the floor again. He was silent though, waiting, and expecting an answer out of me he sat back, as patient as could be.

"I want people to pay..pay attention to me so I usually.."

"Act out?" He finished for me.

I said nothing else.

"Have you ever experienced an Hallucination? One not caused by a dream, a drink, a drug, or an illness?"

I sighed and then nodded.

The band watched me wearily, most of them concerned now.

"When did you have this hallucination?"

I paused briefly, as I yawned and then looked at him carefully, no emotion left in my eyes.

"When I was..17." I replied slowly.

"What had happened Murdoc? What did you hallucinate? Do you remember exactly?"

I nodded. "I..I hallucinated my mother, being there with me."

The doctor looked at me for a minute, closing his eyes and re-opening them and set his clipboard aside,

"Why do you think you hallucinated your mother then?"

"Well..I don't really know. It was Saturday..my father beat me until I couldn't breath as always, threw me on my bed, literally, and I woke up later. I didn't bleed and he didn't hit me in the head so I know it couldn't of been from him beating me or anything but I..cried..and there she was. I haven't actually seen her before. My father never let me..but I imagined her as a beautiful young woman with long black hair and she came to my side..I remember she touched my arm and she felt really cool. And.."

I paused for a moment to rub my eye with a fist and then continue,

"And..I think that.."

"That what?" Dr. Carson questioned softly.

"I think that right then, I thought she was dead so..I did try to kill myself that night."

"You tried to preform suicide?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you to do it."

"No."

"You willingly wanted to do it?"

"To be with her."

The doctor cleared his throat and nodded before going on to contiue with his questiones.

"Do you ever think about Suicide anymore?"

I looked at the floor and then back at him.

"Only sometimes." I whispered.

**Okay, 2nd chapter is up and I hope for more reviews! Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, if you hadn't of reviewed, I don't think I would of continued, but since you did, I'm really happy that I did! :D **


End file.
